


College Coffee

by SweetIrishBean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brave Reference, Bucky realising his feelings, Build up to-, Clint is caffeinated during class, Coffee, Coulson loves captain america, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, M/M, Minor Darcy Lewis - Freeform, Natasha does ballet, Pre-Relationship, Professor Phil Coulson, of course he does, so much coffee, steve knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIrishBean/pseuds/SweetIrishBean
Summary: Bucky shouldn't have signed up for this class. It was too early. 7am! No human being could learn at this time!All was going tiredly until the guy next to him dumped his monster energy drink into his coffee. Maybe Steve was right. 7am classes could be entertaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really drink coffee but I know a lot of people who do. Enjoy~
> 
> Based off [this](http://m-azing.tumblr.com/post/98731672822/korrakun-my-favorite-college-experience-is-when) post on tumblr I saw a while back- thank you for helping me find it~

Bucky walked bleary eyed into his first 5am lecture of the year. Or, it felt like 5am. Somebody like Steve would probably say it was 7am but Steve was a freak who didn't need to sleep more than an hour before he was lively.

Bucky didn't even know what this class was about right now. Probably History or something. 

He sat near the middle and took out his book. Ah, so it was History. 

Somebody sat heavily down beside him. Bucky didn't bother looking, he was too tired to bother.

The class was filling up, with every person who walked through the door, Bucky was sure that the zombie apocalypse had begun. Or maybe they were more College students. He couldn't really tell the difference anymore.

Same tired walk. Same grunts when somebody offered them a coffee. Well, they weren't craving brains yet, they just took this class instead- which was probably why they looked like they were planning on wiping out the human existence in the first place.

Bucky got out a pen as the professor walked in and wrote Professor Coulson in clear, tidy writing on the board. Bucky added that to the list of things he'd likely forget in an hour. Or ten minutes. 

Coulson was a middle aged man with brown hair that was balding, but he had kind eyes as he scanned the class, stopping on the guy beside him for a second before those kind eyes warmed up to something Bucky could call relieved mixed with amused.

Bucky finally looked at him, wondering what the teacher knew. He was looking back at Coul-something with fond eyes. 

Bucky swallowed. This guy wasn't bad to look at. He had dirty blond hair that was defying the laws of gravity, and a splint on his left hand. Dirty Blond muttered something in what sounded to be Russian to the redhead beside him who looked like she killed for a living. 

The redhead snorted lightly but cast her eyes back towards the professor.

Bucky did the same, trying to look as interested as possible in World War Two and the Howling Commandos. The professor went on about how the Commandos defied law and had a coloured person on its ranks that was treated as an equal.

Bucky had zoned out about the time he mentioned Captain America for the fifth time. 

Coffee. He needed coffee. Like all the coffee on campus. Coffee and marshmallows. No, that's hot chocolate. Coffee can't be with marshmallows. Does coffee ever get upset that it can't have a relationship with a marshmallow?

Bucky scrunched up his nose and forced himself to focus on anything else. He heard a can pop open beside him.

Dirty Blond sighed and looked at the desk with a strange look. "I'm gonna die." 

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows as Dirty Blond took the monster energy drink and dumped it into his coffee. He brought the coffee to his lips and drank the whole thing.

Bucky's eyebrows rose. What the hell?

Dirty Blond slammed the empty container down on the table. Professor Whatsit looked up for a second with a smile on his face after he realised it was Dirty Blond, before going on with the lecture on Captain America punching a tank. Wait, what?

Redhead smacked the back of Dirty Blond's head and signed something at him with sharp movements. Dirty Blond just smirked at her.

"I live by my own rules. I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset."

Oh god. This was going to be a fun class. When did he ever start doubting Steve? 

Well, could have been around the time he started dating Tony. But Bucky got a sleek metal arm of Tony's dad's company so he couldn't complain. Until Tony started sticking rude magnets to it.

Dirty Blond made a face and looked straight at Bucky. Wow, those eyes were the most blue he had ever seen. Well, not counting Steve because he was an outlier on the eye colour scale and shouldn't be counted. "How long until this class is over? I got a great idea to start doing." he asked in a rush, the kind of rush that you got from caffeine.

Bucky blinked. "About 40 minutes."

"Oh." Dirty Blond's face fell. "I might not remember it then."

Bucky sighed. He was gonna regret this later. "You can tell me and I'll remind you when it's over."

Dirty Blond smiled. "Get Natasha to admit she was a bit paranoid when we visited Budapest that one time."

Bucky cocked his head. "How was she paranoid?"

Dirty Blond muttered something under his breath. He leaned in to whisper something so Bucky leaned in aswell. "She thought that I was an assassin waiting to kill her."

Bucky choked on air and started coughing. Dirty Blond smirked as he reached over and patted his back.

"Barton. Please stop terrorising my students." Professor said without looking away from the board.

Dirty Blond -Barton- huffed. Redhead sipped on her smoothie as she handed over a dollar.

Barton grinned. "I win? Really Romanov?!"

Romanov shrugged. "I guess you were going to win anyways. I felt sorry for how broke you were."

Barton huffed. "Ok, now you don't get pizza tonight."

Romanov lifted an eyebrow. "When all that caffeine fully kicks in, that'll be the least of my concerns."

Barton huffed and looked back at the professor. Bucky did the same, but Barton's face still held the stupid determination of before. It somehow reminded him of Steve.

Five minutes later, Barton's foot began bouncing like a rabbit's. Bucky glanced at him and saw he was trying very hard not to fidget.

"Need help?" Bucky asked. Barton looked at him with confused eyes.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "How well do you know this topic?" He gestured to the professor outlining the awesomeness of Captain America, more than likely they were going to spend the rest of the class doing this if the kid at the front, Wade, didn't stop arguing that Captain America was just like any other soldier and not a super soldier.

Rookie mistake. Or maybe just a master plan of wasting time. Smart kid if he wanted to fail the exam.

Clint looked at the board, and looked back at Bucky. "He mentions it every day. Why?"

"Then we can just talk." Bucky smirked. "Think about marshmallows in coffee."

Barton cocked his head to the side. He looked exactly like a confused dog and Bucky forced himself not to laugh.

"I'll start. Hi, I'm Bucky and I'm not so bad at being awesome."

Clint snorted at the name which Bucky took. It was a strange name. "Hi, I'm Clint and I'm the best with awesomeness."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Wanna test that."

Clint gasped and clutched his chest. "You question my awesomeness? I'll take you to the coffee shop before Wednesday's class just to tell you about all the shots I've made while in the circus."

Bucky's second eyebrow joined his first. "Circus?"

Clint waved a hand. "Long story."

Bucky nodded. "Can't wait to hear it."

* * * * 

When the class ended, Barton shot up straight and turned to Romanov.

"I live! Natasha, to the park!" He ran towards the door of the lecture.

Natasha shook her head. "So. You're Bucky?"

Bucky looked at her. "Yeah."

"Steve mentioned you a few times." she said.

"How do you know Steve?" he asked, walking towards the exit. Steve had been as thin as a stick basically in High School. Now, in College, he had sprouted so much that it would give anybody hope. Now Stevie was on the football team and nearly everybody knew him for one reason or another, mostly because he was hard to miss. 

There was a few rumours going around that both Bucky and Steve were really undercover cops, and wasn't that… odd.

Natasha cast her eyes towards Clint, who was hopping from foot to foot in the hall, waiting for them.

Natasha shrugged. "Clint is a member of Tony's archery team."

Bucky snorted. "Tony has a team of Prehistoric weapon users?"

She nodded and walked over to Clint, who pouted. "It's Paeolithic. I looked it up."

Bucky laughed. 

"Oh, yeah? Better ask Stark for his opinion."

Clint huffed. "You'll see. I'm the best at aim. Fight me!" Clint flared his fists with a grin on his dorky face. Natasha batted them away before Bucky could blink.

"Maybe later. Tony has his number. See ya Bucky." Natasha looked at him with an eyebrow arched. She grabbed Clint by the arm and tried to walk him down the hall without letting him run off.

Coffee could do wonders to a human.

× × ×

Bucky was walking beside Steve the next day, trying to remember what Peggy had said to him at lunch. 

Steve elbowed him in the side. "Bucky. Weren't you listening?"

Bucky shook his head. "Nope, but I strongly disagree."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I was talking about Peggy. She was sent to Professor Fury today because she punched Rumlow in the face."

Bucky flinched. Rumlow had been a bad relationship for him and he really hoped to put it behind him. "Good for her."

Steve shrugged. "She knocked out one of his teeth."

Bucky smiled a little at that even though he tried not to. Honestly, Rumlow had it coming for years. 

"Is that Barton?" 

Bucky looked to where Steve nodded his head to. Barton was walking with an brunette who Bucky remembered Thor and Jane hanging out with. A happy looking dog was following close at his heels.

Clint laughed at something the woman said. Bucky tried not to be jealous but it was flowing through him like blood, so he looked away. "Yeah, that's him."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh. Thought Romanov had ballet at this time."

Bucky stopped walking. "Why would he go to ballet?"

Steve shrugged. "He'd usually go and help some of the newer students with their flexibility. He's the most flexible person I know."

Bucky froze. His mind was stuck on the comment Steve made about Barton being flexible but he couldn't say that. Instead, he said- "You know Barton?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yeah. Met him through Tony."

Bucky rolled his eyes at him. "Of course."

"Oh, hey! Steve, Bucky!" 

Bucky looked up to see Barton and the brunette walking over to him. Bucky wanted to run but Steve grabbed his elbow. Bucky glared at him.

Clint came up to Steve and held up a fist for him to bump. Steve -being with Tony for so long- bumped it without thought.

"Hey Bucky." Clint smiled at him. 

Bucky nodded. "Hello. So you're not dead." No. Bad mouth.

Clint snorted. "Yeah, I'm never doing that again."

Steve was obviously curious but Bucky was going to let him stew in the curiosity for a bit.

“Me and Bucky were going to the park. Want to come with us?” Steve asked, clearly getting Bucky back for not telling him anything. Fair enough.

Clint light up. “Yes!”

The dog barked, swinging his tail. The brunette laughed. “Come on Lucky boy! To the park, where thou shall thrive!” The girl mimicked a terrible English accent.

She started running off with Lucky, and Clint pouted. “Aw, Darce. Why must you steal my dog.”

Steve smirked. “Maybe because somebody here is going to steal her friend,” Steve said, nudging Bucky in the side. Bucky scoffed. He guessed he couldn't keep much from Steve after all.

Bucky smiled at Clint. 

Steve just watched and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride.


	2. Clint's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing Clint's POV of meeting Bucky and a bit of what happened after. Sorry it's so short, I just had after bit of free time to write this after this weekend.

Clint looked around. There were a few people already in the classroom, but the front rows had been taken. Shit. He'd have to nag a middle row if he'd want to hear Coulson talk about Captain America, despite going on about him all Summer.

He sat down less than gracefully beside a guy who was glaring at his book as if it was its problem the class was so early. Or maybe he was pondering the existence of the human race. Clint was having a tired morning, usually he'd be more careful to be graceful otherwise Nat would be disappointed in him, and he'd be able to take in facial ques easily. This guy was either hard to read, or he was getting rusty.

Clint didn't care because Phil had entered and had begun to write Professor Coulson up on the board. Clint could tell that Phil was trying his best for his handwriting to be neat.

Coulson scanned the class, before his eyes stopped on Clint. Clint smiled back. Phil had the ‘I'm glad you're here but don't do anything stupid’ look.

Clint smiled in a way that said ‘you can't stop me!’ but he was pretty tired so it probably came out as ‘I'm dying on the inside.’

“пари на то что я застпавлю парня рядом со мной подавиться,” Clint muttered to Natasha. (I bet I can get the guy next to me to choke)

Natasha snorted which Clint took as a challenge. Natasha quickly turned back to the professor. Clint didn't, Phil had already taught this last semester. He teaches this every year and both Clint and Natasha had been taking his classes for the fun of it for three years now.

Clint looked at his can of Monster, then to his coffee. He didn't know which one to drink first. He held back making a whining sound like Lucky and instead sighed. “I'm gonna die.”

He grabbed the can of Monster and poured it into his coffee, watching as the two liquids mixed like a drink in a bar. He brought the cup to his lips and drank it all.

He slammed the container down onto the desk with a sense of pride. He had downed the entire thing.

Clint barely registered Coulson going on about Captain America punching a tank. Again with that story?

Natasha smacked the back of his head.

_What the hell? That's cheating!_

Clint snorted. "I live by my own rules. I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset."

After that was kind of a blur from caffeine induced moments. Clint regestered Nat handing him his well earned money after the guy chocked. Well, the story he told was true. They met in Budapest with Coulson and Nat thought he was an assassin waiting to kill her.

Good times.

Next thing he knew he was in the park, two dogs licking at his face. He'd honestly never been happier. He just had to be careful with his splinted hand.

Then one thing led to another when he was with Darcy the next day and they were going to the park with Bucky and Steve.

  
(())

Clint walked along the path, humming along to a tune that was stuck in his head.

He could feel Steve and Bucky following him closely. If these two were really undercover cops would they even follow him?

Probably but who knew.

The park was pretty empty when they got there. Darcy had already wandered off with Lucky.

Aw, lucky, no.

“What would you even do here?” Bucky asked, looking at a tree like it was the most interesting thing… it wasn't even close to finals week yet.

“Well,” Clint started, “I usually have my dog but…” He shrugged, obviously mourning his dog being taken by yet another one of his friends.

“How do they let you keep a dog? Isn't that against the rules?” Steve asked, tilting his head to the side.

Clint smiled. “I'm deaf so I just say he's a therapy dog. It lets me keep him.”

Clint pretended not to notice Steve slinking off. The guy was like a tank, couldn't be subtle at anything.

He shook his head. What was Rogers up to.

Clint guessed he couldn't complain if it let him along with Bucky. He was a walking college model. Nope, no complaining at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm really happy you made it this far, really! Thank you! 
> 
> [wlw-raylaa](https://wlw-raylaa.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
